A snow cake
by kazuza
Summary: One shot spécial noël. Light n'aime pas vraiment noël contrairement à L. Qui aura le dernier mot? Light x L


**Auteur :**Kazuza

**Fandom**: Death Note

**Pairing**: Light x L of course !

**Warning : **RA (réalité alternative ) LEMON (pas très graphique mais quand même), nunucherie et autre sucrerie XD

**Disclaimer** : Son pas à moua, sinon je serais riche et y'aurait du yaoi XD

**Note IMPORTANTE :**

Alors petite fic spéciale noël comme tous les ans XD

Alors c'est une réalité alternative, ça veut dire que les évènements ne se sont pas déroulés comme dans le manga.

Alors il faut juste savoir que Light n'a pas eu l'occasion de toucher le DN dans l'hélico dans le tome 6/7 ou épisode 24, et que donc il n'a pas retrouvé ses souvenirs. L'affaire a été classée, Higushi désigné comme le coupable et Misa et Light ont repris une vie normale.

Light vit à présent avec L et occupe une haute fonction dans la police.

Voilou

Bonne lecture a tous.

**A snow cake**

Light avait passé une mauvaise journée.

Il songea vaguement que travailler la veille de noël devrait être interdit par la loi.

Ce n'était pas qu'il croyait aux vertus de cette fête qu'il jugeait ridicule et désuète.

Non, le problème se trouvait dans le monde qui l'entourait, qui, lui, croyait dur comme fer que Noël était une invention aussi importante que le déodorant.

Ridicule, grogna t'il en lançant un regard mauvais au père noël d'une quelconque bonne œuvre qui tentait de lui soutirer de l'argent.

De toute façon, cette journée avait commencé sous le signe de la catastrophe.

Pour commencer, il n'avait pas eu le temps de jouir le matin même, quand L l'avait rejoint sournoisement dans la douche, malgré l'interdit qu'il avait posé après un énième retard au travail, tout cela à cause de cet idiot de Matsuda qui n'avait rien trouver de mieux que de venir le chercher pour faire la route ensemble.

Il avait donc non seulement dû abandonner un L nu, mouillé et pantelant pour subir pendant la demi heure de métro qui les séparait des locaux de police, les babillages du type même du crétin notoire.

Pour ne rien arranger, son père, qui ne lui adressait déjà plus la parole depuis plusieurs années l'avaient encore plus froidement ignorer que les noëls précédents, comme pour bien lui rappeler combien il était un fils décevant et indigne du grand Yagami Soichiro.

Il ne lui avait tout simplement jamais pardonné d'avoir décider de faire sa vie avec un homme.

Si le jeune homme, par la force de l'habitude, avait finit par ne plus en ressentir que des peines passagères, aujourd'hui faisait plus mal que les autres jours.

Il aurait aimé que son père comprenne tout ce que L représentait pour lui.

Bref, après une charmante journée au bureau à traquer une secte de pro Kira qui se développait lentement mais sûrement à travers le monde, tout en évitant son père et Matsuda il avait été content de rentrer à la maison.

Il arrivait chez lui alors que la neige commençait juste à tomber.

Une bonne chose dans cette infernale journée.

Leur appartement se trouvait au troisième étage car pour une raison ou une autre, L avait décidé que le nombre trois était signe de chance et que le jeune homme avait appris à ses dépens que quand l'ancien détective avait une idée fixe, mieux valait la suivre sans discuter.

L'endroit était assez spacieux, un trois pièces avec cuisine/salle à manger séparées par un bar.

Un étrange mélange entre moderne et ancien, là où boiserie et métal se côtoyaient.

Lawliet ayant une préférence marquée pour ce que Light appelait « les vieilles choses inutiles », il avait du faire reculer son amour de la modernité et du pratique.

Malgré tout, l'ensemble lui était extrêmement agréable. Un mélange de lui et de L, et il n'aimait rien de mieux que d'y retrouver son amant chaque soir et de s'y réveiller avec lui chaque matin.

Tous ses vieux souvenirs ne firent que lui rappeler combien il était fatigué, physiquement et moralement.

Il ne rêvait que d'une seule et unique chose à cet instant.

Un bain brûlant avec son ami dedans pour terminer leurs activités du matin et une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Evidemment songeait t'il alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, il y avait quatre vingt dix pourcent de chance que cela n'arrive pas, L ayant une libido bien moins développée que la sienne, il lui préférait bien souvent ses friandises habituelles.

De plus c'était NOEL.

La ville était remplie de sucreries diverses qui n'avait qu'un seul et unique but, éloigner encore un peu plus son amant de lui.

_« Maudite fête ! »_

Il ne se sentait, par ailleurs, pas du tout dans l'humeur essentielle pour supporter les petits jeux incluant de la crème, du chocolat et ses parties intimes et qui enflammait immanquablement l'ex détective.

Trop de fatigue, trop de stress.

Réflexion faite, il ne détestait pas noël.

Il le haïssait!

Ce fut en entrant dans la pièce, et en manquant de se rompre le coup sur une vingtaine de boule de noël qui traînait devant la porte, se rattrapant in extrémiste à une commode qu'il comprit qu'il n'avait pas encore mesuré toute l'ampleur que prenait noël sur L.

Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait rarement eut l'occasion de passer les fêtes avec son amant, celui-ci retournant en général à la Wammy House pour voir Watari, et lui s'abrutissant de travail pour oublier l'existence des dites fêtes.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant la décoration approximative et douteuse de leur appartement aux couleurs de noël, les notions de L sur l'art ménagé étant quasiment inexistantes, et la musique infernale de chanson chrétienne que diffusait sa chaîne hi fi dernier cri.

Pas de bain, pas de sexe, pas de sommeil.

Ce fut la première phase qui lui vint à l'esprit.

C'était à se demander pourquoi il était rentré à la maison.

Il posa sa sacoche sur la commode, déplaçant sans ménagement un petit bibelot représentant le père noël que L, la créature la plus bordélique qui soit avait posé à LA place réservé à sa sacoche de travail.

LAWLIEEEEEEEEEET, rugit t'il, bien décidé à faire passer un noël semblable au sien à la petite saloperie qu'il avait fait l'erreur d'épouser. Si ce démon avait tant envie de faire la fête et de s'abrutir de stupidités destinées uniquement à nourrir l'énorme monstre qu'était la société de consommation, il n'avait qu'à partir à la Wammy comme tous les ans.

Il trouva son amant assis au pied d'un grand sapin, _« dieu du ciel un vrai et sans sac! »_ sanglota la conscience ménagère et ordonnée de Light, une énorme boule d'une jolie couleur bleuté pailletée dans la main, la contemplant avec circonspection.

Light découvrit avec horreur que le salon était dans le même état que l'entrée, et qu'une tonne de décorations, même pas assortie aux niveaux des couleurs entourait L et le sapin.

- Tien Light-kun, tu rentres tôt…

- Lawliet… Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça? Demanda Light en tentant de contrôler sa voix tant bien que mal.

- Un sapin je dirais.

- Tu te fiches de moi ?

- Light-kun est de mauvaise humeur, constata le jeune homme en reportant son attention sur sa boule de noël, avec son habituel ton monotone.

- Lawliet pour l'amour du ciel ! Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ce bordel?! Explosa Light en faisant un grand geste pour designer l'ensemble de guirlandes multicolores et autres chaussettes rouges pendu un peu partout dans leur petit bijou de confort.

- Light-kun devrait aller prendre un bain.

- Je vais te…

- Je l'ai fait couler, ajouta sournoisement l'ex détective avec un petit sourire en coin. J'ai préparé ton pyjama, ton pull et tes pantoufles aussi. Il y a du champagne au frais et j'ai acheté des crakers...

Battu à plate couture par la fatigue, le froid et l'humidité de ses vêtements, le jeune homme ne put se résoudre à laisser refroidir cette promesse de paradis éphémère pour mugir après son amant, qui de toute façon avait toujours réponse à tout.

Lawliet pouvait bien profiter de ce court répit, car il n'était pas près de lui laisser passer tout ça.

La salle de bain avait par miracle été épargnée par la frénésie qui avait pris son ami et Light découvrit avec joie un bain encore fumant, entouré de bougies parfumées donnant une ambiance apaisante à la pièce.

Décidément, L avait mit toutes les chances de son côté pour essayer de calmer Light.

Cela fit sourire de bien être le jeune policier.

Il aimait quand L faisait des bêtises aussi grandes que lui et se démenait ensuite discrètement pour se racheter.

Ça lui donnait la sensation d'être important, d'être le chef.

Il secoua la tête, chassant ces mauvaises pensées.

Malgré les années et le manque de preuve, L n'avait jamais totalement abandonné ses doutes absurdes.

Profondément blessé par le demi aveu de son ami, il s'était juré de ne plus rien penser, faire ou dire qui pourrait correspondre au profil de Kira.

Il voulait prouver à L qu'il n'avait pas fait le mauvais choix en lui révélant son nom, en s'offrant à lui.

Puisqu'il ne pouvait prouver sa valeur en tant qu'homme à son père et sa mère, même en étant devenu par ses propres moyens le plus jeune haut responsable des forces de police japonaises ayant jamais existé, il la prouverait à L.

Light avait perdu depuis déjà un moment le court de ses pensées, allongé dans l'eau chaude et parfumée quand L entra avec un coupe de champagne fraîche à la main et un petit bol remplis de gâteaux apéritifs préférés de Light.

Celui-ci ouvrit paresseusement les yeux avant de sourire à la vue des présents.

- Tu essaies vraiment de m'acheter, hein ?

L esquissa une petite moue taquine en posant ses offrandes sur le meuble près de leur baignoire avant de commencer à se déshabiller, lentement, dévoilant centimètre par centimètre, sa peau aussi blanche et pure que jamais.

Light se demanda un instant si L n'avait pas aussi le pouvoir de lire dans ses fantasmes en plus de celui de voir la vérité.

Il savoura le show et le verre de champagne avec un délice non feint, le cataclysme qui avait envahit leur appartement et cette immonde journée momentanément oubliée.

- Une mauvaise journée ? Demanda L en entrant doucement dans l'eau.

- Oui, se plaignit Light avec un voix de petit garçon qu'il n'utilisait qu'avec son ami, en le saisissant par la taille pour venir l'installer à califourchon sur lui. Terrible même. J'ai besoin d'un remontant.

L se pencha sur son cou et souffla doucement, envoyant une série de grisants frissons de la peau humide et sensible à sa colonne vertébrale.

- Hum…

Light laissa glisser ses mains savonneuses sur le dos noueux, retraçant chaque petite protubérance d'os du dos, avant d'arriver aux petites fesses qu'il pressa sans ménagement contre son sexe.

L lui avait une fois confier combien sa première expérience amoureuse l'avait rendu méfiant voir dégoûté des sentiments.

Comment une petite fille dont il avait été amoureux s'était moquée de lui et de son physique devant un parterre d'enfants hilares et de combien ce souvenir le blessait encore aujourd'hui, alors même qu'il ne se souciait plus de son allure.

Il avait alors voulu faire sentir à L combien lui le trouvait beau et désirable.

Guérir ses complexes en les recouvrant de baisers et de mots d'amour sans fin.

Il avait alors pris l'habitude de donner bien plus que L dans leurs ébats, bien conscient que ceux-ci avait lieu plus pour son plaisir que pour celui de son amant.

Pourtant le changement d'aujourd'hui était agréable. Ce n'était plus lui qui devait cajoler L pour l'amener à ce qu'il désirait mais le contraire.

Il regarda avec émerveillement son amant se détacher un instant de lui pour disparaître dans l'eau et revenir l'instant d'après, les cheveux ruisselant sur son visage de la manière la plus sexy du monde.

- Tu es magnifique, chuchota Light en attrapant doucement une poigné de cheveux pour attirer le visage de L contre le sien et initier un brûlant baiser.

Les mains de L furent soudain partout.

Sur son torse, ses épaules, son dos et ses cuisses, allumant tous les nerfs de sa peau les uns après les autres comme un gigantesque feu de forêt.

Light aurait aimé faire durer plus longtemps les préliminaires mais il était déjà trop dur pour patienter plus longtemps, et sa fatigue soudain envolée promettait une longue nuit.

Il fit son chemin jusqu'aux cuisses de L et les écarta un peu plus pour lui permettre un meilleur passage.

Les tests qu'ils faisaient tous deux chaque année les dispensant de préservatif il n'eut qu'à laisser doucement glisser son sexe turgescent dans les entrailles de L, rendu glissantes et souples par l'eau et le savon.

Sans préparation il lui fallut près de trois longues et pénibles minutes de descente puis deux autres d'insupportable immobilité pour permettre au corps de son amant de l'accueillir convenablement.

Après un temps qui lui parut infernal, L se laissa aller sur lui, rejeta la tête en arrière et poussa un long râle que sa voix de baryton rendit encore plus rauque.

Le signal donné, Light commença les mouvements de va et vient avec le plus total abandon, laissant le soin à L, vu leur position respective, de construire le rythme nécessaire à l'assouvissement de leur désir.

- Light, ronronna le jeune homme après un coup de rein particulièrement vicieux de son ami, anglé directement sur sa prostate.

Le policier sourit et entreprit un nouveau baiser aspirateur de force vitale avant de laisser une de ses mains s'occuper de l'érection à présent pleinement présente de l'ex détective.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que L abandonne ses dernières résistances et se rejette en arrière en gémissant sourdement à chaque poussée.

Light avait souvent regretté le fait qu'il soit si peu démonstratif, que ce soit dans la vie courante ou dans le sexe. Il avait au début pensé que c'était tout simplement dans sa nature et avait apprit à vivre avec. Pourtant, quelques années auparavant, il avait découvert que ce n'était pas que L ne montrait pas ce qu'il ressentait, mais plus qu'il n'aimait pas le montrer.

Après tout c'était un enfant gâté.

Les gémissements ou les sourires étaient de véritables récompenses pour Light et Watari.

Peut être pensait t'il que s'il en donnait trop souvent, les gens qui se donnaient tant de mal pour s'occuper de lui cesserait de faire de leur mieux et deviendrait paresseux, lui offrant ainsi moins que ce à quoi il avait été habitué.

Light respectait cet état d'esprit et le trouvait bizarrement attachant.

Encore une des petites particularités de L qui le faisait fondre.

Il n'eut pourtant pas le temps de s'éparpiller un peu plus dans ses pensées. Il arrivait à un point de pression presque insoutenable et les petits bruits que L ne pouvait à présent plus retenir le rendait littéralement fou.

Il relâcha le sexe tendu de son ami, ignora la morsure de protestation et utilisa ses deux bras libre pour maintenir L au plus près de lui, de façon à ce que son érection frotte contre son ventre.

Satisfait par cet arrangement qui libérait les deux bras de Light, lui donnant ainsi le double de caresses, L relâcha son épaule et se rejeta de nouveau en arrière laissant le champ libre au lèvres du jeune policier qui vinrent se refermer sur ses tétons.

- Liiiiiiiight….

- Tu viens ? Se moqua le jeune homme en anglant une nouvelle poussée particulièrement vicieuse, arrachant un hoquet étouffé au brun.

Il y avait toujours eu entre eux, une compétition pour savoir lequel des deux parviendrait à faire jouir l'autre en premier.

L avait l'avantage d'être souvent celui qui était pénétré mais Light était physiquement moins sensible que son ami.

Les scores étaient toujours serrés et chacun oubliait le gagnant au moment ou la vague de plaisir les frappait, colorant leur esprit en blanc.

L les engagea finalement dans la dernière ligne droite en montant le rythme à son paroxysme et bien que Light jouit le premier dans un "Oh dieu, Lawliet ", L ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

L'ex détective se laissa choir un long moment, pantelant et épuisé, sur son amant, profitant de la détente et de l'euphorie qu'offrait le stade post coïtal.

Light caressa distraitement son dos, faisant rouler de temps en temps les mèches charbonneuses entre ses doigts.

- C'était terrible, murmura t'il à l'oreille de L après un moment.

- Huuum… Light-kun à une dette envers moi maintenant ronronna l'ex détective, une lueur machiavélique s'allumant dans ses yeux.

- Tu avais tout prévu hein ?

- Light-kun parle en dormant.

- C'est faux !

- Sexeeeee, bain, noël, saloperie de fête, parodia le brun en se dégageant délicatement du sexe de Light.

- Tu es une saleté, tu le sais ça ?

- Oui, répondit hardiment le détective avant de bondir hors du bain, noyant encore un peu plus la salle de bain.

Ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris se poursuivit un moment dans leur appartement, heureusement bien chauffé pour leur corps nus et mouillés, avant de se terminer au pied du sapin dans une version plus courte et moins fatigante de leur bain précédant.

Une fois convenablement habillé et séché, Light décida de prendre en main la décoration du sapin qui risquait fort de subir le même traitement que la salle à manger s'il le laissait entre les mains malhabiles d'un certain ex détective.

Pendant ce temps, L faisait réchauffer les plats qu'il avait acheté chez le traiteur pour leur soirée et mettait la table.

Etrangement, Light prit un certain plaisir à décorer le sapin.

Non pas qu'il accepta l'idée d'une quelconque utilité à cette fête ridicule qu'était noël, mais il avait toujours eut l'esprit artistique.

Il aimait les choses bien faite dans les règles de l'art et les belles décorations.

Et si L ne savait absolument pas accrocher une guirlande électrique correctement, dieu merci l'appartement n'avait pas encore pris feu, il avait très bon goût pour ce qui était du choix des décorations.

Elle n'était certes pas coordonnées, Light avait une certaine aversion pour les sapins dépareillés, mais il y en avait pour tous les goûts.

Le jeune policier préférant les tons chauds de rouge orangé, quand L favorisait le bleu et l'argent. Fait extrêmement étrange quand on savait l'amour du détective pour les boiseries et le sien pour les tables de verre et les étagères métalliques.

- Light-kun se débrouille bien.

- Arrête de m'observer et vient plutôt m'aider.

- Je n'ai pas envie.

- Tu es un pervers.

- Pourquoi tout le monde dit t'il toujours ça ? Se lamenta faussement L en roulant sur le tapis d'un blanc immaculé que Light avait choisit pour aller avec le style noir et blanc moderne de leur salle à manger.

- Parce que tu l'es.

- Je ne vois pas les preuves qui permettent d'affirmer une telle chose.

- Tu aimes regarder, siffla le jeune homme en posant la touche finale du sapin, à savoir l'étoile sur son sommet.

- Tu n'as pas de preuves…

- Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je te connais.

- Hum.

Il regarda un instant L picorer dans un bol de truffe au chocolat, priant pour que son tapis soit épargné avant de poser la question qui le turlupinait depuis qu'il était arrivé.

- Lawli… pourquoi tout ça ?

- Ca ne te fait pas plaisir ?

Tout à fait L de répondre a une question par une question songea Light en secouant la tête.

- Je ne veux pas te vexer, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait dans tes habitudes de faire tous ces efforts pour me rendre à la fois fou de plaisir et fou tout court.

Généralement, tu te contentes de la deuxième solution.

L ne releva pas le sarcasme et se contenta d'enfourner une nouvelle truffe dans sa bouche.

- Je trouvais ça triste que tu passes noël seul chaque année.

- Tu sais pertinemment que je n'aime pas noël, sourit Light en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé de cuir noir, près de L qui avait abandonner le tapis au grand soulagement de son ami.

- Ta mère m'a téléphoné.

- Ah, tout s'explique soupira Light en attirant L sur ses genoux pour caresser doucement les mèche encore humide.

- Je me rend bien compte des sacrifices que Light a dû faire pour moi.

- Et je n'en regrette aucun. J'espère que c'est réciproque.

- Oui, en général, oui, le taquina l'ex détective.

- Alors L Lawliet, qu'est ce que vous voulez pour noël ?

Le jeune homme lui adressa alors un de ses si rares, mais vrais grands sourires.

- A snow cake.

Light se pencha pour goûter les truffes aux chocolats sur les lèvres de Lawliet et se dit qu'il allait peut-être finir par changer d'avis sur noël.

Mais sûrement pas sur les talents de décorateur de L.

**Fin**

J'espère que ça vous à plu

Joyeux noël a tous et à toutes !!!


End file.
